1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of driving a display panel and a display apparatus for performing the method. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of driving a display panel while improving a display quality and a display apparatus for performing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus includes a display panel displaying an image and a panel driver driving the display panel. The display panel includes a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines and a plurality of pixels connected to the gate lines and the data lines.
The panel driver generates a gate signal and a data voltage. The gate line transmits the gate signal to the pixel and the data line transmits the data voltage to the pixel.
As distance from the panel driver increases, a propagation delay of the gate signal on the gate line may increase. Similarly, as a distance from the panel driver increases, a propagation delay of the data voltage on the data line may also increase.
Hence, when the gate signal is delayed, a turn-on period of a switching element of the pixel decreases and a charging period of the data voltage may also decrease. In addition, when the data voltage is delayed, a level of the data voltage applied to the pixel may decrease as well. As a result, a charging rate of the pixel decreases due to a decrease of the charging period and the level of the data voltage.
Moreover, as a size of the display panel increases, the propagation delays of the gate signal and the data voltage on the gate line and the data line, respectively, increase. In addition, as a driving frequency of the display panel increases, the charging period of the pixel often decreases. Therefore, further decrease of the charging rate of the pixel may thereby cause deterioration of a display quality of the display panel.